date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Rinne Sonogami
is a character exclusively to the game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia and the novel version of the game. Appearance Rinne has short, light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid. She has light brown eyes and is seen wearing a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School. Personality Rinne is a calm and gentle girl who acts like a traditional childhood friend who goes every morning to the Itsuka House to wake Shido up and prepare his lunch. History Not much is known about her except that she and Shido are childhood friends. Summary Rinne Utopia Rinne Sonogami is Shido's childhood friend. Rinne and her family live right besides Shido's house. Their parents have known each other for a long time and because of this, Rinne and Shido naturally grew close together ever since they were children. She often visit to the Itsuka residence to wake Shido up in the morning and do house-chores for him. She seems to be very close to Kotori and the other spirits as they often have a meal together. But the truth is, Rinne (or Ruler) was never Shido's childhood friend, nor was she a human. She was born as a result of a large amount of spirit energy suddenly forming a consciousness of its own. One day, Shido's massive amount of stress caused by his dangerous life made the powers of the sealed Spirits return to their owners, and on the school's rooftop, Tohka's power went berserk and accidentally killed him. At this moment, Rinne activated the Eden in order to save him. Her Eden engulfed the entire Tengu City and she slipped inside Shido's life as his childhood friend. Her objective was to continue this Eden forever and hoped that Shido would never discover the truth of Eden and have a happy life with his chosen partner. Unfortunately, as a result of her inability to fully control Eden, Shido starts noticing the oddity around him. Kotori and her crew were also able to identify Eden's effect. Each time Kotori (or Reine in Kotori's route) tried to call Shido to warn him about this, a choice pops up either to pick the call or choose to stay with his chosen girl. If Shido were to choose to answer the call, he and his chosen girl would try to dissolve Eden by destroying the vital point of Eden. But Rinne and her guardians will show up to disarm the girl and kill Shido to reset Eden again so that time will return to the moment Eden started. This chain of events keeps repeating until Rinne can no longer erase Shido's and the girls' memories completely. This causes Ratatoskr to notice the field and the other heroines were able to notice the world's oddity and eventually the Ruler's existence as well. In desperation, she concluded that this was the result of her mind turning unstable over time, and so she choose to date Shido to stabilize her mind once again. But, not only it ends in a failure, it also caused Shido to start developing feelings for her. As a last resort, she decided to give up pursuing a happy ending in this loop and tried to forcefully reset Eden by killing Shido once again. However, she was stopped by the Spirits and Origami. Eden's memory manipulation was dissolved and Shido destroyed Eden's vital points and guardians with the help of Tohka and the others. Shido faced the Ruler who revealed herself to be Rinne and once again tried to kill Shido. She uses Paradise Lost to disarm the other Spirits and Origami, but only Shido was able to resist the effects due to his strong will. Finally accepting her defeat, Rinne asked Shido to seal her by kissing her. Rinne kissed him and her power was sealed, putting an end to Eden and her utopia, but because Rinne doesn't possess a physical vessel, the loss of her power means the very end of her existence. She tearfully said goodbye to Shido after confessing her love to him. After this, Shido and the others lose all of their memories regarding Rinne and Eden. After the credits, in an unknown space, Rinne was shown talking with herself until Phantom appears before her. Phantom thanked her for her hard work and suggested that she should take a good sleep. Afterwards, Rinne disappears completely. On the "If" scenario unlocked after the ending, Rinne is shown transferring to Shido's school. Shido miraculously remembered Rinne and welcomes her back, to which she replies with "I'm back, Shido.", ending the game with the words "To be continued" rather than "Fin". Rio Reincarnation Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 11 (Phantom in disguise) *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation Powers and Abilities Angel: Eden (凶禍楽園 (エデン), Kyōka Rakuen, lit., "Paradise of Calamity") Astral Dress: Unnamed *Paradise Lost''' 無へと帰す者（パラダイス・ロスト）': Eden is her first power, and is presumably her primary ability. Eden's power is summarized by Reine as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result". Using this power, Rinne can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as she desires. This is the power that Rinne used to hide the tree that functioned as the core of the Eden, by manipulating the residents of the Tengu City into believing it to be the city's new monument: New Tengu Tower. Rinne also used this power to make herself be Shido's kind childhood friend that was always with him ever since they were kids. According to Reine, this ability could be seen as an Angel, but on a scale that far surpasses one. Paradise Lost is an ability that allows her to control the roots of the tree that is the core of Eden to attack her enemies. Rather than hurting the enemies physically, the roots take their consciousness. Rinne used this power to defeat Shido and the Spirits. Rinne also has the power to summon multiple guardians, cloaked beings with humanoid forms and 6 wings that wear either a red, white or black cloak. Individually they are powerful, but not as powerful as an unsealed spirit. In each route, except Rinne's, the chosen girl and Shido will have an encounter with these Guardians. Kotori also made a comment that Rinne's mana density is second only to the First Spirit and if she would lose control of her power, it would cause a very powerful spacequake that could destroy Japan. Quotes *"Farewell, Shido Itsuka. Return to those common days. And then, please make sure your next dream is a happy one..."'' Date A Live: Rinne Utopia *''"Here, you could do anything you wanted. You were allowed to do everything. Everything... but wanting to reach Reality "'' Date A Live: Rinne Utopia *''"I realized long ago that t there was no going back anymore. I think I also knew... that someday would end up like this. That's why, it's enough... Goodbye, Shido."'' Date A Live: Rinne Utopia *''"Thank you, Shido... ... I... just the time I was with you... I was truly happy..."'' Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Trivia *"Sonogami" means "God of the Garden," this might refer to her power to control everything inside the field of Eden with her own will. *The kanji of her first name, , is also a play on word of (also read as "Rinne"), a Japanese term of Samsara; the repeating cycle of birth, life and death within South Asian religions, particularly Buddhism. *Like Maria, Marina, and Rio, she doesn't have a number in her name. *After Rinne is forgotten, Phantom appears and gives thanks to Rinne for fulfilling her role before she dissolves. *In one of her route's bad endings, the inside of her house is revealed to be the exact copy of Shido's house except that it's completely empty. *In every other route, there is a bad end where she kills Shido along with the heroine. *Rinne is formed out of spirit energy and doesn't have a physical body, which is why she disappeared after being sealed. * In Volume 11, when Shido met Phantom, she assumes Rinne form to talk with him in order to hide her real form from him. * According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Rinne is the type of girl that Shido likes. * Rinne Phantasia is indirectly hinted to take place in a timeline where Shido never met or got involved with the Spirits. This argument is supported when Tamae asked Rinne to sit on the seat next to Shido which would be conflicting with the canon timeline since the seats next to Shido are already filled by Tohka and Origami, and so it would be normal to think that the seats are empty because Tohka or/and Origami aren't in the same class as Shido. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Student Category:Game Exclusive Characters Category:Artificial Spirit Category:Former Antagonists Category:Mystery